


Happy Hanukkah Johnny Rose

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Kudos: 22





	Happy Hanukkah Johnny Rose

David had been having a weekly lunch with Johnny since the engagement. It happened by accident really. The first time they ran into each other at the café and Johnny asked him to sit with him. David didn’t really want to sit but he had softened toward his family and decided to throw his dad a bone. 

David without realizing it, was becoming a creature of habit and was at the café every Wednesday at noon, and Johnny being Johnny, was also there. That is how it started. It was easier to talk to Johnny without his mom or Alexis there to distract. His dad was still awkward with their conversations but David could tell this made his dad so happy to have this time. David also realized he enjoyed the weekly lunch especially when dad had stopped trying to give him advice on safe sex.

Late July came and found David searching for vendors for the holidays. They didn’t have a problem with filling the store with seasonal gifts, but he was looking for a few unique items to add to the mix. He met a sweet Jewish couple at a craft fair in the spring and had taken their card. He was impressed the beautiful wooden carvings the man had created and the lovely hand dipped candles his wife had made. He made an appointment to meet the couple and set off one early afternoon.

He pulled up to the address given, it was a beautiful historic craftsman in Elmdale. Benjamin and Sarah Levy welcomed David warmly and offered to show him their workshop behind the house where they created their wares. Benjamin mostly made wooden toys, but what caught David’s eye the most were the unique hand carved menorahs and dreidls. There were not many Jews in Schitt’s Creek, in fact, he couldn’t think of any. He said so out loud to Benjamin who smiled. “Not many Jews in Elmdale either, but we have developed a pretty healthy on-line presence.” David didn’t think there would be a market for the items but had another idea for them. David did love the hand carved blocks and rattles though, there was a baby boom in Schitt’s Creek and he knew these items would be popular. He left couple with a standard contract and promised to be in touch soon.

Back at the store, Patrick welcomed him with a hug and sweet kiss on the neck. “How did it go?” “It was wonderful, I think they have some beautiful items to contribute.” David set his jute tote on the counter. “I did purchase something personal, not for the store” David said a bit hesitantly. “Oh, yeah?” Patrick though David looked a little shy with his comment. “What did you get?”

David pulled a package out wrapped in tissue paper and handed it to Patrick. “It’s a menorah.” “David, this is stunning, the detail is incredible!” “I thought I would give it to my dad. Our weekly lunches have been not painful at all and I wanted to do something nice for him.” Patrick squeezed his hand. It was sweet watching David have more meaningful interactions with his family. They still bickered and got on each other’s nerves, but there was a soft playfulness to it more and more.

David had always jokingly identified himself as a “delightful half/half situation” especially around the holidays. It was his _go to_ when avoiding having to connect too deeply with religion and participating in holidays. But he does remember as a child Johnny taking him and Alexis to synagogue in New York City during the holidays. His family is not religious, Moira loved to throw the huge family Christmas party every year for friends and business acquaintances but that was for show. Adelina would drag him to mass with her when he was little, and he remembers being in awe of the huge cathedral and watching Adelina light candles and pray. Thinking back, he is grateful for those precious memories.

The holiday season was always a busy time at the store, and this year was no different. David and Patrick felt confident in their inventory for the season and were busy from November on. One evening in early December after a busy day, David and Patrick were lounging on the sofa watching TV. “Patrick, I would like to do something for my dad.” His head was in Patrick’s lap and Patrick was scratching his scalp like he pretended not to love. “What’s that love?” David replied “Remember last year when he went all nuts over the last minute Christmas party?” Patrick laughed at the memory. “How could I forget that?” “What if we hosted a Hanukkah party for our family and friends at the store? We could clear off some tables and serve dinner? Maybe get Twyla and Jocelyn to help with the food?” Patrick of course was all in. “David, I think that is a great idea. Do you want to invite Benjamin and Sarah?” David agreed, he would call them tomorrow.

David decided he wanted to surprise his dad and mom. He knew he couldn’t count on Moira to not ruin the surprise, so he bribed Stevie with wine to get his parents to the store the day of the party. She of course, asked “how much wine?”

David decided they should host the party on the first night of Hanukah, it was a Sunday and they would have time to set everything up and prepare. Twyla and Jocelyn were eager to help with the meal. When David first mentioned the party, she immediately dived into a story about her stepmom’s second husband’s sister, who converted to Judaism. David mentally rolled his eyes but was happy to accept her contribution. Jocelyn contributed the potato latkes and brussel sprouts, Twyla made a savory noodle kugel. Patrick of course wanted in on the action and outdid himself with a stunning braised brisket. David approached Ivan to make yeast rolls and his delicious chocolate cream and cinnamon sugar donuts.

The table was set and looked beautiful, the menorah was the centerpiece and David placed flowers and greenery down the middle of the table. The food looked and smelled delicious. As a nod to his childhood, he also laid out a smattering of chocolate gelt over the table.

David and Patrick asked everyone to come 30 minutes early. He was able to get a facetime connection with Alexis and Ted in the Galapagos so they could be included. Benjamin and Sarah arrived, they brought David two wooden dreidels and candles for the menorah. David was touched and thanked them as he took the gift. The Schitt’s arrived with Rollie, Jr. who was gnawing on a teething ring and slobbering all over Roland’s shoulder. “Ew!” David whispered to Patrick. Stevie texted David that she was on her way with his parents. She had to tell them there was an emergency at the store and David and Patrick needed them there as soon as possible. Then she sent him the middle finger emoji.

When the Roses and Stevie walked in David hugged his father “Happy Hanukkah, Dad!” It was clear Johnny was surprised and moved. “David, this is something! I can’t believe you did this!” 

After sundown and everyone was full of the delicious meal and wine, David asked his father to do the honors of telling the story of the Maccabees David remembers as a child. Johnny eyes misted and he began telling the story. When he finished the story he lit the first candle on the menorah. 

After everyone left, and everything had been put back together. David carefully picked up the menorah to take to his new home with Patrick. “Do you think we could make this a part of our traditions as a new family?” Overcome, Patrick reached out to David and pulled him close. “I would love nothing more.”


End file.
